theduckyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
= The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim = There is no person that hasn't heard of this game. This game was said to be the greatest of 2011 and it was like that. Now about the game: This game was made by Bethesda like almost every other Elder Scrolls game. The first thing you need to know about this game, is that it is ENORMOUS. 'I mean seriously, it is extremely cool. What manner of game would take a few months to complete. The manner of game that always keeps you in excitment and you always find new things in this game. Now, I dare to say that I have not completed it yet. And I probably won't even have enough time to finish it in this life :). Now for those who haven't played this game before I will tell you one thing, TROLLFACE! Sorry, not in that mod, I mean that you are not gamer if you don't play this game. You can on XBox 360, Play Station 3 and of course, PC as I do. Now for those who live in England, this game is very cheap. I saw a game store in what is cost only 12 pounds and a few pence. Surely, in other countries the same is cheap, but see, not all. And if you ask yourself, yes, I do live in England. But enough of this, back to the game. As I said before this game is very big. It is, of course, and open world game, you can travel almost anywhere. There are many secrets in this game that can find. You can have more then fifty levels, which is something very rare in games, because I think none is so big as this. 'Music: This game's music is sometimes calm, and sometimes it destroys your earphone. The music from the main menu of this game makes you to feel so epic! So epic, that you feel that you can do anything. 'Gameplay:' The gameplay of this game is pretty simple. It has sometimes difficult parts, but 80% of the game is easy in gameplay. The controls are decent. Even is this game has hundreds of things like fighting styles, attributes, stats and everything, it is still easy to manuever. Now I recommend this game for every gamer in the world. It is that kind of RPG, that makes you feel like you are in an adventure and that you are in the game. Everyone must play this game. Now about the older parts of Elder Scrolls, like Oblivion and Morrowind, I won't talk. Because I haven't played them. I would like to, but unfortunately, you can't find them in stores anymore. Not all stores, of course. In some stores no doubt you can find them, but I found them in none of the stores I looked in. Even at sites where you can order it, I did not found them. Only Oblivion, but I can't play it, without playing Morrowind. I know, I know, I played Skyrim Even if I did not play the other Elder Scrolls becasue firstly, the Elder Scrolls series has got more then 12 games. Yes, you've read it correctly, more then 12 games, and except three of them, none can be played on PC or I think neither XBox or PS, only on nintendo I think. Second reason why I played Skyrim and not played Morrowind and Oblivion, is becasue I saw Skyrim's trailer, and gameplays ans I said that I can't miss this game. I mean that music, that graphi and everything, you can't resist it. This is all about this page. I won't add anything else about this game. If you are curious about it, you can find it in any game stores or you can order it from Amazon.com and any other sites of what I don't know but you surely do. If you wan't to find out more things about this game, check out the Skyrim Wiki. Until I add other pages about other games, see ya!